1. Field
The invention is directed to computer-based virtual environments, and in particular, to moderating the behavior of script-controlled avatars in virtual online environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiplayer online environments are a popular form of online entertainment. They generally include computer users interacting with each other in a computer simulated environment. The computer users are generally represented by a virtual avatar. Each user may control the behavior of their avatar to move through the computer simulated environment, achieve gaming (or other) objectives and interact with other users and/or non-player characters.
Online safety and content appropriateness is a prominent concern for the providers of an online environment, particularly for online environments where users may include children. To promote safety, online environment providers frequently employ safety or filtering features to reduce obscene language or other inappropriate communication. For example, an online environment provider may process and filter user-to-user chat messages by removing swear words, slurs, or other known terms of disparagement. In another example, an online environment provider may limit chat messages to a pre-selected choice of words or phrases provided for a user to select and communicate other users.
Despite the implementation of safety features, some users may nevertheless engage in destructive or subversive behavior in the online environment. For example, a user may employ computer-controlled avatars, known as bots, in a scripted, automated fashion in order to coordinate movement of the avatars in a scripted, synchronized formation, also known as “formation bots.” Formation bots may appear similar to words or shapes that would otherwise be prohibited by chat safety filters. The appearance of these prohibited words or shapes may damage the value and reputation of the online environment and expose other online players to inappropriate language.